We Are In Blame Alike
by molly1925
Summary: Ahsoka's been blamed for murder, and expelled from the order. She find her way to earth and meets the renegade Joes. How will they react to knowing they were all blamed for the same crime? What will the Joes think of a kid fighting in a war. Set in renegade universe, but will not use the episodes, I do not have access to them. This may change later so I may make a revised edition.
1. Prologue

**I do not own star wars or GI Joe renegades, if I did, they would still be making episodes for both of them. **

**Note: I will be using mando'a (mandolorian language) words, and I will have a encyclopedia on the bottom of the page.**

* * *

Ahsoka sat in one of the Cantinas of Tatooine, and swirled her cup of spiced hot chocolate. She was still sad after her expulsion from the Jedi order, and had drifted from planet to planet for weeks. Asoka closed her eyes, she had been framed for murder by her own best friend.

Ahsoka placed her hands on her belt, it felt strange to walk around without her lightsabers. Ahsoka raised her drink to her lips and sipped from it with her eyes still closed. Her master had rolled his eyes over her enjoyment of the drink, having spent so much time with Rex she had picked up his love of the beverage. Rex ... Ahsoka's eyes squeezed tighter, she had not been able to say goodbye to any of her clone friends.

Ahsoka took another sip of her drink. She disliked living like this, always on the move with nothing to do. Ahsoka tensed when she felt five familiar presences through the force. The presences walked over to the table she sat at. There was the sound of five chairs being simultaneously puled up to her table, and a baritone voice called to the waiter to bring five glasses of spiced hot chocolate.

Ahsoka opened her eyes to look at the five men who sat before her. It was Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, and Hevy. The drinks arrived, and the all raised their glasses to take a slow sip. Rex put down his glass first, "Sorry littlun, I wish we could have proven your innocence before you were expelled from the order." Ahsoka sighed. "I'm just glad that Master Skywalker could prove my innocence before I was executed."

The men tensed, and Hevy leaned forward with a gleam in his eye, "There was no way in **dar'yaim** that we would have let that happen. We would have followed the plan and stormed the base to rescue you. We would rather be fugitives of the republic, than act like _shabuirs_, sitting on our shebs as chakaars _murdered_ our ad'ika vod for something **she did not do**."

Ahsoka smiled, the all, Hevy especially, would start using Mando'a words when they got upset. Then she blinked in surprise as Hevy's words sunk in. Ahsoka leaned in and whispered, you had a _plan_?"

Cody looked at her and said in a low voice, "We should talk about this on the ship." He caught Ahsoka's look and said, "General Skywalker doesn't know were here." Ahsoka nodded, and flagged the waiter over and paid the bill before they got up and left.

Rex placed his hand on her shoulder, and led her to their ship. Ahsoka waled in and sat down, and looked at the men expectantly.

Fives spoke up, "When you were captured, we decided that if something went wrong, we would go and rescue you. Cody and Echo came up with the plan." Hevy pulled out a handheld holoprojector that showed the base Ahsoka had been tried at.

Echo stepped forward and explained, "Had you been taken to be executed, you would have been taken on this path. We were waiting her along the path. That spot would be the hardest place for them to fight in, while we would have no problem. Then we would retreat to a different ship, and fly a remote location on this planet to get on this ship and fly somewhere they couldn't find us."

Ahsoka blinked, the plan seemed good, it would have had a chance of success. "How would you find out that I would be executed in time to complete the plan?" Cody looked into her eyes, "We planted a comlink inside the courtroom, and we were already in position to engage."

Ahsoka sighed and asked the question that had been bothering her since she found out about the plan, "What if it failed? What then?" Rex looked at her, "We probably would have been executed as suspected conspirators to the crime. We wouldn't mind though, we would be satisfied enough dying with our ad'ika vod knowing that we tried or best to save her."

Ahsoka looked at them, "Why are you here? I know you did not come to tell me the plan, so why _are_ you here?" The men exchanged glances and Rex spoke, "We came so we could give you some things. Since you left the order, we wanted to make sure you were prepared for whatever happened next." They all stood, and Ahsoka followed them to the other side of the room.

Rex picked somethings up and said, "These first." He turned around and Ahsoka gasped at what she saw in his hand, her lightsabers! Fives spoke, "We went though dar'yaim to get these, but you deserved to have them back. They're yours after all."

Cody grabbed a knapsack, "This has some credits, some lock picks, some ration bars/cubes cartons, a stunner, and a small vibroknife/vibroknuckler." He touched a duffel bag, "Medical includes a Handheld bioscanner**,** hypospray, sonic scalpel, laser cauterizer, substance analyzer, Bacta patches/sprays, Disinfectant spray, Medical tape, medpac scanner, antitoxin patchs, Synthflesh, and Synthskin. There are also droid poppers, thermal detonators, stun grenades/batons, smoke grenades, Pepper spray, Breath mask, and ascension cables."

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head, she doubted she needed half of the things, but she would never tell them that.

Hevy pointed to two large boxes and said, "Open them, the one on the left first." Ahsoka opened the box and laughed, it had a DC-15A blaster rifle, DC-17 hand blasters, and a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon. She raised an eyebrow at Hevy upon seeing the last thing, making him laugh.

Rex's eyes sparkled as he said, "Open the other one." Ahsoka shook her head, then gasped after she opened it. It was clone armor, but it was modified to suit a female figure. The grey body glove had been modified for her shape as well. Ahsoka lifted a piece to look at it, It was brand new, and painted in Torrent blue and had thin yellow lines. Ahsoka's eyes surveyed the box and her eyebrows knitted in confusion. A kama, pauldron, and ... Jaij eyes? Rex smiled, "After all you did in the war, if you were one of us, you would have them already."

Echo gestured and said, "Follow me." They got up, and followed him to the cargo bay, Ahsoka's mouth dropped when she saw her starfighter. Echo smiled, "Both ships included. We went dar'yaim to find the starfighter, but you might need it."

Ahsoka smiled and whispered, "Thank you." Rex smiled grimly, "We had to do something, you should have never been forced to become dar'jetii." Ahsoka shook her head, "Rex, I _chose_ not to go back to the order." Rex nodded, "But you did it because you could not trust them after they ... **abandoned** ... you to a bunch of money loving senators, senator Amidala excluded. I wouldn't go back if it was me."

Ahsoka smiled, "I guess I should be going. I sure am glad that I got to see you." Rex smiled, and stepped forward to awkwardly hug her. he stepped back, and the other men copied the gesture. The walked over to the door, and Rex looked at her after he stepped off the ship, "Good bye, ad'ika vod. I just hope that this won't be the last time we see each other."

* * *

Duke stared at the coyote, it was not fun being a renegade. They could never stay in one place too long, and they practically lived on top of one another. He closed his eyes, Duke wished he could see his family again, but Flint would have eyes on them for sure.

Scarlett cleared her throat, and Duke bit back a groan. They would probably end up destroying a cobra factory, that seemed to be all they could do now.

He stared out the window, and wondered if there were people out there that understood what they were going through. Duke never believed in aliens, and he still did not. But he wondered, if they existed, did any of them get blamed for a murder they did not commit?

* * *

**Yes, I made hevy and Echo survive. This is because the detonator finally did work, and Hevy was with the others when the base exploded. **

**And the cannon blast that originally killed Echo in the show, just barley missed Echo. He was still injured by the impact of the blast, but it was not anything that time in a bacta tank wouldn't heal.  
**

_**Mando'a dictionary**_

**ad'ika- kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child /I use it as kid  
**

**chakaars- thief, petty criminal, scumbag; Literally: "grave robber"; general term of abuse/ used as scumbag  
**

**dar'jetii- Literally: no longer a Jedi/ should I elaborate  
**

**dar'yaim- a hell, a place you want to forget/ probably self explanatory  
**

**shabuir- extreme insult - "jerk", but much stronger/ you probably understand this  
**

**sheb- backside, rear, butt/ if you do not understand my usage, hit yourself, not literally though  
**

**vod- brother, sister, comrade/ I use it as sister**


	2. Welcome to Earth

**I do not own Star Wars or Gi joe renegades.**

* * *

Ahsoka groaned, she had been hopped from planet to planet, and worked odd jobs for nearly three weeks. She perked up when she heard her comlink beep, "Hey Rexster, whats the news."

Rex's voice came over the comliing agitatedly, :.: Please tell me your not on Abafar. :.:

Ahsoka looked alarmed, "I am, Rex whats happening? Is there an invasion?"

Rex sighed ,:.: No, littlun, Admiral Tarkin is there try to find you for who know what purpose. I would suggest you get of world as soon as possible. Rex out. :.:

Ahsoka walked to her ship and reached out with the force. She frowned, Tarkin was close. She had just gotten on her ship when she heard him call, "Padawan Tano, Stop! You are to be ... " Ahsoka missed the rest of his words when the door shut behind her.

She rushed to the pilots chair, and started the engine. Ahsoka had felt his anger and ill intentions though the force. Good ol' Rexter, he always looked out for her.

Ahsoka sighed, then tensed, Tarkin had gotten into a ship and followed her. Ahsoka gasped as he fired his laser cannon at her and just barely missed. She focused, and dodged several more shots sent by Tarkin. Ahsoka wished she could return fire, but that would be taken as an open attack on a republic official. That had to be what Tarkin wanted her to do.

She continued to dodge until a lucky shot grazed her ship. Ashoka frowned, then smiled as she came up with an idea. She flew so she was directly in front of Tarkin, then jettisoned the ships refuse onto his. This startled him, and gave her the time to jump to hyperspace.

When she came out, Ahsoka gasped. She did not recognize the mostly blue planet, but she had to land somewhere for repairs. She sighed, perhaps the inhabitants would be friendly republic citizens. Ahsoka headed for one of the land masses. Her ship touched own on a desert.

Thankfully it was not as hot as Tatooine had been. Ahsoka closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She smiled, she could feel six strong life forces nearby.

She stood, and checked to see if her light sabers were still on her belt, and they were. Ahsoka put on her Jedi cloak and smiled, She did not know how Hevy had gotten it, and neither did she want to. Ahsoka felt the force surround her, and ran forward using force speed to shorten her journey.

Ahsoka stopped a few feet away from the group, and stood carefully behind a boulder to listen.

"Are you kidding me Scarlet, I _know_ I saw a alien ship land near here. I say we should stay way from there." A man with a high nervous voice said. Another high voice spoke, "Easy there Tunnel Rat, they probably found out that I was cookin' stew and wanted some."

another new voice, baritone said, "Yeah Tunnel Rat, they won't come here, what alien in its right mind would come within five miles of your stench, with or with out Roadblock's cooking?" A female voice spoke up, "Cool it Ripcord. Tunnel rat are you sure you saw something? It might have been a trick of the light for all we know."

The first man, Tunnel rat, said, "It wasn't a trick of the light Scarlet. And it wasn't a cloud either. I saw an alien ship, and that's that." A strong voice spoke up, "Aliens are not real Tunnel Rat, and if they were why would they land here?" Tunnel Rat snorted, "Why wouldn't they land here? Its as good a pace as any."

Ahsoka breathed out slowly in frustration, Tunnel Rat, Ripcord, Scarlet, Roadblock, and Duke that was only five, she was missing someone.

Scarlet spoke, "Does it matter, we have ... Snake eyes what is it?" Ahsoka paused, Snake eyes, that was the other persons name. Ahsoka froze, the group was silent, and they were not where they used to be. She had reached out with the force to find then when she heard the click of six guns, and turned to see the group stand there, weapons pointed at her.

One of the men, Duke, glared at her, "What are you doing here, and why were you listening to us."

* * *

Duke glared at the cloaked figure, she had partially turned to face them. Duke spoke up, "What are you doing here, and why were you listening to us." The female remained quiet for a moment before she spoke up. "I'm sorry, my ship crashed a few miles away. I came here to get help, but I wanted to make sure you would not be hostile before I asked for assistance.

Duke stiffened, she sounded young. He continued, "What is your name, and if that was your ship that landed, why did you choose to land here?"

The girl lowered her hood, and turned around, and looked at them. Duke jerked at her appearance. The girl was not human. She did not have any hair on her head, instead she had strange blue and white striped tail-like appendages on her head. Her skin was a burnt orange color, and she had white tattoos on her face. She was young too, she couldn't be more than sixteen.

The girl opened her mouth and spoke, "My name is Ahsoka Tano. I am a Jedi padawan, or I used to be. I don't have any specific reason for lading here, it just felt right."

Duke blinked, what was she taking about? "What is a Jedi?" Ahsoka looked surprised. "You don't know? The Jedi are peace keepers, we serve to maintain peace in the galactic republic with the force." Tunnel Rat, stared at duke in a victorious way, "I told you I saw a ship land. I told you ... Wait what is _the force_?"

Ahsoka looked started, "The force is a energy field gives the Jedi their power. It binds the universe together, and flows through every living being." Ripcord grinned, "so it basically acts like Krazy glue." duke narrowed his eyes, this force she talked about sounded fake. "How did you get here so fast, your ship has several miles away, but you got her in only a few minutes."

Ahsoka smiled, "I used force speed to run faster than normal."Tunnel rat snorted and casually tossed a small ball in the air before he caught it, "Yeah right, like were gonna fall for that huh, Roadblock,?" Roadblock chucked, and Tunnel rat continued to toss and catch the ball. Ahsoka watched him for a moment, like she was waiting for something. Suddenly, she rushed forward, and grabbed the ball out of the air and stepped back again. The whole thing had taken a few seconds from start to finish. "The girl smiled smugly, "_That_, was force speed. Have you _fallen_ for it yet?"

Tunnel rat stared at her for a minute, then laughed "OK, you convinced me. Can you show us your ship?" Ahsoka nodded, "Follow me."Duke smiled reluctantly, she might be young, but she was confidant. Perhaps the girl would not be too bad after all.


	3. Welcome to the Joes

Ahsoka looked behind her, The Joes, as they called themselves, were a strange group. Shana O'Hara, or Scarlet as named for her red hair, technically ranked highest out of them as lieutenant. However, Sergent Conrad Hauser, or Duke, was the leader. Ahsoka was sure that her clone friend would find this amusing, Rex most of all. Next was Corporal Marvin Hinton, named Roadblock due to his large size. There was also private first class Nicky Lee, named Tunnel Rat for what Ahsoka cringed to was attributed to his smell. after him was private Wallace Weems, or Ripcord as he liked to be called. Last, there was the ninja Snake Eyes. He was a bit of a mystery to Ahsoka, she had found out that he was mute, worked in intelligence with Scarlet, and always kept his face covered.

Ahsoka smiled after she turned back, they were on the run because of being blamed for murder like she had. Thankfully, she though, they been able to escape when caught, unlike she had. Ahsoka caught sight of her ship, and pointed it out saying, "There it is." She made herself be patient, and walk to it, she felt she had to prove to the Joes that she was not just a little kid.

She grinned to herself, Ahsoka had technically outranked them all as a commander in GAR, but she would not tell them that yet. Ahsoka was not even sure if she would tell them at all.

* * *

Duke watched Ahsoka, she seemed confidant for a person who just landed on an alien planet. She tuned to look at them, it not that surprising, the Joes were a motley group brought together by circumstance. Duke shook his head, Ahsoka had not acted horrified when she had found out they were framed for murder. She just had looked sad, almost like she understood what they were going through.

She turned away, then pointed out the ship, and said excitedly, "There it is." she was walking, but Duke could tell she was holding herself back. Ahsoka wanted to show them the ship, but she did not want to seem overeager, he thought.

The walked to the ship, and Tunnel Rat whistled, it was large. Ahsoka typed in a code on a keypad, and the door opened. The Joes followed her inside. Duke studied every part of it, he knew Snake Eye was too. Ahsoka showed everything, but her own room. That bothered Duke, something was there she did not want them knowing about.

Duke looked at her, "Why are you here on earth?" Ahsoka looked at him carefully, "My ship was damaged when I was attacked." Duke blinked, "Why were you attached? You're just a kid." Ahsoka frowned, "Am not! and the attack probably was because my trial did not ... " Ahsoka clamped her hand over her mouth, she looked alarmed.

Duke jerked, "Trial, what for?" Ahsoka sighed, "I was framed for the murder of the person who caused a explosion at the Jedi temple, I was later implicated for causing the explosion as well."

Scarlet jerked, and asked, "Why, how ... " Duke nodded, that was what he was thinking. Ahsoka looked at both of them, "I was talking to her, she had ask to. Because I am a Jedi, I think. She told me a Jedi instructed her to plant the bombs, and then some one killed her with the force so it looked like I did it ... " Ahsoka continued with her story, and Duke was disgusted by the person who did it. To frame a kid for murder ... that was wrong.

Duke looked at Ahsoka, "Would you care to stay with us? We don't have much, but it would be some thing." Ahsoka smiled at him, "I think I would like that." Duke nodded, the girl deserved to belong somewhere. He smiled at her, "Welcome to the Joes."


	4. War and Her Place in it

**Sorry it took so long to update this. I had a decided lack of inspiration for this story recently.**

**I do not own star wars or GI Joe Renegades, If I did, they would still be showing new episodes.**

* * *

Ahsoka looked around the ship one last time. It would probably be a while before she could come back to the ship. She looked around, the boxes with the weapons and her clone armor were attached to the speeder that she had managed to buy while on the run. When the Joes had asked about the boxes, Ahsoka had told them they were things from friends. Thankfully, they did not ask further than that. Ahsoka placed the Duffel bag over her shoulder along with the knapsack.

She started to walk out of the ship, then saw the data-pad on the table. The data-pad had all of the information about her part in the war effort. Ahsoka studied the data-pad, the Joes knew there was a war going in in the galactic republic now, but they did not know she had been a part of it. She wanted to keep things like that, the Joes would not like that she had been in a war.

Ahsoka stepped out of the ship, and smiled as she got on the speeder. She turned to Duke and said, "I'm ready if you are." Duke nodded at her, and Scarlet yelled, "Come on grunts, its time to move." Duke stood up and said, "You heard her, it's time to move out." The rest of the Joes got up from where the were sitting, and got into the coyote except for Snake eyes who got on his motorcycle. Scarlet sighed, and followed duke inside the coyote.

Ahsoka smiled, Scarlet tried to be the leader, but the others still followed Duke. Rex would be laughing his shebs off for sure then.

* * *

Duke sat in his seat stiffly. It had been a week since Ahsoka had been found, and he was disappointed by the amount of information he had about her. They knew that she had served as a Jedi, a peace-keeper and they also knew that there had been a war going on. They also found out that Ahsoka had know the person who framed her.

But they did not know what she did do as a peace-keeper. Duke suspected it had something to do with the war, but Ahsoka would change the subject when he would mention it. Also, duke wondered how close she had been to the person who had framed her. He knew they must have been at least acquaintances based on the pained look Ahsoka got when she spoke of the incident.

Duke watched Scarlet work at something. Ever since they had found the data-pad, they had been curios. Ahsoka had said they contained information about the war, but nothing else. Therefore, scarlet had decided that she would decode it while the child slept.

Duke frowned and whispered, "You shouldn't do that you know. If she wanted to tell us, she would have. We shouldn't snoop where were not allowed." Scarlet continued to work on the data-pad as she called, "We hardly anything about her Duke. How do we know that we can trust her if we don't know who she is?"

Duke frowned and crossed his arms. He liked the girl. Sure she was impulsive, she nearly ate a ant when Tunnel Rat told her to, but she was a good kid. He sighed and rubbed his head as he lay down to sleep. Duke wanted to make scarlet stop, Scarlet had been acting strange ever since Ahsoka came. But he did not try again. Truthfully, Duke wanted to know about what was on the data pad, but he wanted to here what was on it from Ahsoka. He wanted her to tell him of her own free will.

* * *

Scarlet worked hard at the data pad. she rubbed her eyes and groaned in frustration. The language the data-pad was written in was difficult to translate. Scarlet felt Snake Eyes hand on her shoulder, and looked u as he asked in his wordless way, "Is it necessary for you to do this?" Scarlet sighed as she spoke, "Yes, it is. Ahsoka is hiding something important. I need to know what it is."

Snake Eyes sat next to Scarlet, and pulled the data-pad between them. Scarlet smiled, he did not need to say a word, it was obvious he was helping her. They worked steadily on the translation. Eventually, Scarlet leaned back and smiled in satisfaction as the translation finished. She looked at the first entry that she found and he smile slipped when she read it. It was a battle report. One of the notable things was how the Padawan Commander Tano essentially saved a rescue mission from falling to ruin.

She read several more, and felt Snake Eyes hand tighten on her shoulder. many of them mentioned a Commander Tano. Commander Ahsoka Tano to be precise. Scarlet sighed, she knew something had been hidden, but she did not realize this was what it was. Scarlet read on, and stiffened when she read a familiar name. Scarlet saw Snake Eyes hand form a fist. After everything they went through ... Scarlet put her head in her arms, and closed her eyes. Ahsoka would have a lot to explain when she woke up.

* * *

Duke groaned, and stretched. His back popped several times and he groaned again. He hated sleeping while sitting, he always woke up stiff when he did. Duke stood and stretched his complaining muscles. He gritted his teeth as he heard several more yawned, and stretched as she stood. Duke grinned, some how the kid reminded him of a cat when she did that.

Duke tossed her an apple, and she caught it with her eyes closed. As she took a bite, Duke chuckled. He had come to think of Ahsoka as a little sister of sorts. The others walked in, and they were eating their morning bowl of ... breakfast, when Scarlet came in wit the data-pad in hand. Tunnel Rat, Roadblock, and Ripcord scooted back. They did not want to be close to Scarlet at the moment.

Ahsoka looked at Scarlet and asked cautiously, "What are you doing with that?" Scarlet lips thinned, I was looking at it, Ahsoka." Scarlet's eyes darkened as Ahsoka stiffened. Scarlet continued, "But that isn't quite right isn't it? That would be _Commander_ Ahsoka Tano of the grand republic army."

Duke choked, and looked at Ahsoka in alarm. Ahsoka had been in a war? She had lead men into battle? She had fought, been shot at, maybe she had been injured? Ahsoka's shoulders slumped as she whispered, "that would be _former_ commander. I lost my rank and privilege when I was expelled from the order. That's the reason I was in the war. The Jedi served as generals, and the Padawans as commanders. I had no choice but to lead men to war."

Duke sighed, children should not have to go to war, to lead men in war. Scarlet opened her mouth, "And that Barriss girl? I am disgusted that she betrayed you like that. She was your friend. And she owed you her life after what happened with those brain worm things." Duke looked at Ahsoka for an explanation and she spoke, "After a battle, some mind controlling worms managed to get on board the ship we were on. They managed to infect most of the crew, including my good friend Barris. I ruptured the coolant tank, because I had been told that cold killed the worms. Then, Barriss attacked, and she begged me to kill her, but I didn't. I managed to destroy the worm without killing her."

Duke pursed his lips, and felt himself grow angry, how could that girl betray her like that? Ahsoka sighed, "Some of my bet friends were soldiers. Rex, Fives, Hevy, Cody, and Echo. Those boxes I have, the ships, and my bags, they were all from those guys. They gave me to them if I ever needed them."

Ahsoka took them out side and showed them the things. There was weapons, medicine, supplies. One of the boxes held a wide assortment of guns, and the other had armor. Duke pursed his lips, there was no way he would let Ahsoka fight. They would somehow contact his parents, and have her stay with them. Ahsoka deserved a peaceful life after all she had been through.

Then a shot flew by, and Duke turned to see Bio Vipers attacking. They would have to deal with what to do with Ahsoka later. Right now, the Joes had to fight.

* * *

**Sorry, cliffhanger. This will probably be a short story, but I am not sure.**


	5. That's Not Who I Am

**Sorry about how long it took to update. I forgot about this story, and was working on one that I want to have published. As a note, Duke and Ahsoka will not be in a relationship, they will be like a brother and sister.**

**I do not own Star wars or GI Joe Renegades.**

* * *

_Then a shot flew by, and Duke turned to see Bio Vipers attacking. They would have to deal with what to do with Ahsoka later. Right now, the Joes had to fight._

Ahsoka shifted to avoid to shot and stared at the strange creatures that stood before her. "What are these things?!", she asked in alarm. Duke shot his gun at them as he answered, "They're Bio Vipers, goo monsters that were cooked up my the madman named Dr. Mindbender. You go and stay in the Coyote, we'll take care of this."

Ahsoka shook her head as she responded, "And leave the fighting to you guys? No way!" Ahsoka pulled out her lightsaber, and deflected a couple shots. Duke shook his head and said, "There is no way I'm letting you fight Ahsoka, your just a girl!" Ahsoka frowned, Rex had acted a bit like this when she had first joined the GAR. He had quickly realized that Ahsoka was a good fighter, and didn't worry so much.

So Ahsoka ignored Duke, and deflected more shots. Duke groaned, and shouted, "Ahsoka, you get ba- argh!" Duke yelled in pain as a stray shot hit his shoulder. He stumbled, and gritted his teeth in pain as the others cried out in surprise and anger.

Ahsoka gasped, and shook her head, she could not focus on her pain and sadness, that would lead her to the dark side. She felt the force fill her, and she surged forward. Ahsoka doged the shots, and sliced one of the vipers in half.

There as the disgusting smell of burning garbage, and then the Viper started to reform. Ahsoka shook of her feelings of alarm, and cot it up two more time before it became unstable, and exploded. She moaned in disgust, and saw another Viper be destroyed by gun fire. Ahsoka lunged forward again, and attacked another. The Joes and Ahsoka fought hard, and Duke continued to shoot despite his bad shoulder.

In the end, they were all tired, and Ahsoka was covered by Viper goo. She frowned at it for a moment, the used the force to push it off herself to her satisfaction. Then Duke groaned, and stumbled to his knees with his teeth gritted. Tunnel Rat looked at the wound, and frowned. it was burnt, and bled lightly. Tunnel rat shook his head, and said, "I don't know, I never saw anything like this, I don't know what to do?"

Ahsoka studied the wound, she had seen others like it in the war. She hurried to get her medical supplies, and sat next to Duke. She held out her hand, and said, "This is a Disinfectant spray." Tunnel Rat took the spay, and used it. Next, Ahsoka held the patch out as she said, "And this is a bacta patch. It will help to speed up the healing." She put on the bacta patch like she had been showed how, then smiled.

Tunnel Rat smiled, "When did you learn how to use medicine?" Ahsoka smiled lightly, "When on the battle field, I found that it was necessary to learn medicine so I could help my men if they were injured."

Duke smiled, and squeezed her hand, "Sorry Ahsoka, I'm not used to the idea of sending a girl into battle. I would prefer it if you stayed with my parents at their home." Ahsoka squeezed his hand and said, "I understand, but I couldn't do that. I just couldn't sit by, and live a easy life. That's not who I am."

* * *

Duke smiled sadly at Ahsoka, he should have known she couldn't sit by in a fight. Duke nodded, he did not like the idea of Ahsoka fighting, but at least she could defend herself if she was attacked. Duke nodded, he would let Ahsoka fight, but he would watch her back closely. Ahsoka smiled at him, and Duke stood up. He would not let anyone hurt his little sister.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short, this is the best I could come up with. That is all for today. I will update this as soon as I can.**


End file.
